Past or Future Fight
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: kag/kur kag is in pain with her family dead and someone trying to kill everyone she loves
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Kurayami: Sorry i didny update my stories my dad died and my sis took his house and i lost the chapters to them and with no time im sorry but i will rewrite them ^flashback^ *song* 'thoughts' "speach" -writings- ~singing~ {Youko} [Kurama] |Suiichi| i dont own IY or YYH or the song

Kagome's POV -  
I watched my best friend and the love of my life walk away with his friends and girl with blue hair. I walked home........home to an empty house.  
^ I came home after the final battle Naruku was dead along with Inuyasha and Kikyo. 'Inuyasha why did you betray us?' I thought. I climbed out of the well and yelled "Mom I'm back......for good!!" I whisprerd the last part. I walked up to the back door and when I opened it I screamed. My mother's body looked like someone did an autopsy was done to her. I walked upstairs and i saw my grandfathers torso ripped open and he was being choked by his own intestands. I walked into my brothers room and his head was severed from his body and on the wall in his blood said -I want the jewel Miko- I moved into with my dad's old house in downtown Tokyo I started at Meio High and became friends with suiichi who became my best friend and crush. ^ I started to cut myself a year before my family's death. When i got home I tossed my napsack onto the couch and I went into the bathroom d took out the rasor blade and sliced across my wrist. It felt so good to feel the blood drip out of the wound.  
* Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" *

I cut the other wrist alittle deeper than the other. All the pain in my heart dissapered into nothing.

* You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? *

I heard the doorbell ring so I wrapped up the wounds and i pulled on a pair of tripp twin zipper gloves. I opened the door and saw a note that said -Miko you really want the boy to be next don't you.....if you dont don't go near him anymore-

* [Chorus]  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? *

-  
The next day Kurama's POV -  
I got to school and walked towards the music room to see Kagome I heard her singing:  
~ Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

[Chorus]

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

[Chorus] ~

I opened the door and saw Kagome. |She looks like an angel.|Suiichi said to me. [Yes she does.] I said to Suiichi. Then the smell of blood hit my nose. I looked at Kagome and I saw a small trail leading down her arm from under her gloves. I walked up to Kagome and I grabbed her arm. She looked up at me then down towards then down in shame. "Why would you do this?" I whispered. She didn't anwser me. "Damn it Kagome!! Why the hell would you do this to yourself!!?" I yelled at her. She flinched at my tone and said quietly "To get rid of the pain." I let go of her arm and pulled her toward me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered to her. "Kurama you can't be around me anymore." Kagome said pushing me awayand running out.

-  
Shadow Kurayami: So should i keep going or not Please tell me and please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Kurayami: Okay here is the second chapter Kagome: Im a cutter? And i get Kurama?  
Shadow Kurayami:Yep. And yep.

^flashback^ *song* 'thoughts' "speach" -writings- ~singing~ {Youko} [Kurama] |Suiichi| +a/n+ i dont own IY or YYH or the song

Kagome's Pov -  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pushed Kurama and ran out of the room. ' I'm sorry I can't let you get hurt because of me i love you too much!' I thought.  
I ran away to my father's grave site. "Daddy i don't know what to do." I whispered. "Onee-chan would know what to do but she's in Italy." I said softly. +She has a sister named Violet who is 2 months older and lives with their dad's ex she'll come in later+ ^ "Gome' I'm going to Italy for a few weeks for work okay? The band made a big break." Violet said to me. "Hai i understand"  
I said. "Hey Kag." Nashano Violet's boyfriend greeted. "Hey Nash." I said. "I hope you guys have fun in Italy bring me back something"  
I said similing a fake smile. Violet saw through it. "Gome' I know what your going through as soon as we're done we'll come back"  
Violet told me. "Kay'." I said.^ My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Gome' we're comming back we'll be home by 10 tonight." Violet said over the phone.  
I smiled happly for the first time in weeks. "Did you get me some thing?" I said teasing her. "Yep! You'll love it!" Violet said. "kay see you tonight"  
I said then I hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet's Pov That night at home -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'I hope Kagome likes her.' I thought. I opened the box and checked on the 2 tailed water kitsune I Kagome from Makai in Italy.  
"Onee-chan are you here?" Kagome called out as she walked in through the front door. "Yea I'm in here!" I called out.  
Kagome walked into the dining room and i handed her the box. Kagome opened the box and sqeeked. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou"  
Kagome yelled hugging me with one arm. "Um Kag what was with the letter at the door?" I asked softly. "What letter?!" Kagome asked sorta freaked. "This one. I didn't open it. Do you want me to read it?" I said/asked Kagome holding up the letter. "Yea" Kag said.  
"-Miko good choice on leaving the boy now he wont be hurt.-" I said reading the note. "Kagome what does this mean?" I asked.  
"I think Naruku is back and he thretened Kurama." Kagome said. "But this is a woman's handwriting." I said. Kagome froze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama's Pov At school the next day -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I saw Violet Kagome's sister. "Violet-chan!" I called out getting Violet's attension as I ran up to her."Yea whats up?" Violet asked me looking at her watch. "Do you know why Kagome is avoiding me?" I asked bluntly. "Yea I do." Violet said. "Will you please tell me why?" I asked softly. "I will but if you tell her i told i will kill you." Violet said to me. I nodded. "Someone is threning to kill you if your around her and she's scared." Violet told me.  
My eyes widened. "Yea I know. But she loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt. And now i need to go." Violet said walking to her boyfriend.  
[She loves me! Kami she loves me!] I thought. |{She loves us!!}| Suiichi and Youko yelled at me. [Yea yea.] I said to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Kurayami: Okay chapter 3. Yay!

Kagome:Yep. It took you this long too.  
Shadow Kurayami:*Glares at Kagome* Dont Make me stick you with Hojo or better yet *whispers something in Kag's ear*  
Kagome:NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!!!!!! I'll be good just dont stick me with him!  
Kurama:Who?  
Nashano:A guy baised on SK's frienemy [friend/enemy] he's a super hentai.  
Shadow Kurayami:Yep. All he does is talk about what Miroku asks for

^flashback^ *song* 'thoughts' "speach" -writings- ~singing~ {Youko} [Kurama] |Suiichi| +a/n+ i dont own IY or YYH or the song

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nashano's Pov -

I watched Violet walk away from Kurama. "What did he want V?" I asked my girlfriend. "....Kagome was acting werid he asked why....." Violet said alittle sad. I sighed. 'The fool dosen't understand still.' I thought. "Someones thretning Kag and I'm gonna find out who." Violet said as her eyes flashed sliver. "Koi calm down." I said to Violet.

Kurama's Pov -

After i talked with Violet I walked to my first class which I had with Kagome. I saw Kagome sitting and i walked over to her. "Kagome meet me after class I want to tell you something." I said looking into her blue eyes. I looked around and i saw noone was in here but Kagome and me at the moment. "Kura-" I cut Kagome off by kissing her. I felt her slowly respond, but it was shy. {Oh no she has to be more open with us!} Youko yelled at me. I put both of my hands on Kagome's face pulling her into the kiss more. I let my tounge slide against her lips. Kagome gasped. I sliped my tounge into her mouth and I tasted her; strawberries and honey. The kiss ended and we had to catch our breath. I pulled Kagome into a hug then i walked over to my desk when the bell rang.

Kagome's Pov -

I walked with Kurama to a secure location. "What do you want?" I asked. Kurama pulled me to his chest in a tight hug. "I love you and I don't want you to hide from me." Kurama whispered in my ear. I started crying. "You can't........you can't." I whimpered. "Why not!?" Kurama half yelled half asked. "You'll be killed if your with me and I love you too much to see you be harmed." I cried. "I don't care." Kurama said. I heard foot steps come towards us. Kurama pulled me into a mind blowing kiss. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Yo I think the make-out session should end." Violet said smirking at Kurama and me. I blushed a dark red. "Aw how kawaii kaggy is blushing!!" Violet teased me. I blushed darker.  
The bell rang to go to class. Kurama and I started walking to class till we noticed that Nashano and Violet weren't following. "Onee-chan aren't you comming?" I asked Violet. "Iie Kaggy, Nash and I are going home I don't wanna finish school today." Violet said. Nashano and Violet walked home together.

Violet's Pov -

Nashano and I got home to see a woman place a letter on the door. "Hey lady!!!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She freaked so she opened a portal to somewhere. I stoped when I saw her face, one that I never wanted to see after my father's death. I glared at the blue-haired, pink-eyed deity. Nashano ran to me thinking i was harmed. "Koi are you alright?!" Nashano exclamed worried. "Hai I'm fine I just saw someone I never wanted to see again." I growled. "Who?" he asked. "The deity who took my father's soul." I said walking to get the letter. -Miko,  
You must not beleave that I will do it. Stay away from the boy Your worst nightmare-  
I growled then i pulled out a small case. "Akuma I know who is thretning Kagome. I'm comming to the office" I growled. I opened a portal a portal to the spirit world. Nashano followed me throgh the portal.

Kurama's Pov after school -

"Kurama have you seen Botan?" Yusuke asked me. "No I haven't Yusuke. Why?" I asked slightly curious. "Koemna wants to see her thats why."  
Yusuke said. All of a sudden Hiei came through a portal and he pulled Yusuke and I through the portal.

"Thank you Hiei." Koenma said. "Guys we need to find Botan and unfortunally we need to bring her into cusity." Koenma said sad. "What?! Why!"  
Yusuke asked. Koenma sighed. "Botan was thretning a woman of a powerful family she-" Koenma was cut off. "That deity bitch took my father's soul before its time and she has been thertning my imito." a woman said walking through the door.  
"What proof do you have!!!???" Yusuke yelled. "I'll show you." Koenma said letting the woman sit down. He put a hat like thing on her head. An image showed up on the screen. There was Botan putting a message on the door, then Botan escaping, then what the note said. Koemna went ferther into the past to the woman's childhood when her father's soul was taken. -  
The video the Koenma's Pov -  
"Otou-san! Where are you!?" a little girl yelled running to a waterfall. The girl fell to her knees. Her father; Lord Tachi, was on the ground with a wound that was already healing. "Otou-san!" the girl exclamed. "Violet-chan stay away hide behind the tree!!" Lord Tachi exclamed. Violet hid behind a sakura tree behind her father. A woman with blue hair and pink eyes walked up to Lord Tachi. "Hmmm so close to death but so far I should speed this up some." Botan whispered. "Don't touch me deity I'm not dead or close to it." Tachi growled. "I know." Botan said with a sadistic smile. Her oar turned into a sword and she ran it through Lord Tachi's heart and then she put his soul into a small bottle. "OTOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Violet yelled crying as she ran to her dad. "So he had a bitch, I guess you'll have to die too brat." Botan said raising her sword. When Botan brought down her sword but, a barrier shilded Violet. "Nee-chan!" another said running to Violet stright through her barrier. "Kagome-chan....."

End of video Kurama's Pov -

"Violet as in Kurayami, Violet?" I asked. "Yes Kurama thats Violet." a male voice said walking to Violet. "Nashano..." Violet whispered with tears running down her cheeks. Nashano went over to Violet and wiped the tears away. "Sh.........it's okay koi" Nashano whispered.  
"Both of you are youkai?" I asked. "Hai. Kagome too we're all kitsune youkai." Violet said. {Kurama go to Kagome now!!!!!!} Youko yelled at me.  
[Yes I know.] I said to Youko.  
All of a sudden a siren went off. "Violet!!!!! Botan kidnapped Kagome!!!!!!!!!!" a evil looking girl said. I felt my heart stop.

A black mist covered Violet and she turned into her demon form.

ShadowKurayami: Cliffy!  
everyone: your messed up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Till next time


End file.
